gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights (Notti estive) è una canzone tratta dal popolare musical degli anni Settanta Grease, famoso per aver avuto nel cast personaggi come John Travolta e Olivia Newton-John. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, questo brano è cantato da Sam Evans e Mercedes Jones (con il supporto vocale delle Nuove Direzioni), nell'episodio Sì/No, il decimo della terza stagione. Mercedes racconta alle sue amiche che l'estate appena trascorsa è uscita un paio di volte con un ragazzo di cui si è innamorata. Sugli spalti del campo da football, i ragazzi fanno pressione su Sam affinché racconti loro il suo flirt estivo. Sia Sam che Mercedes si sentono in imbarazzo e troppo sotto pressione, di conseguenza cominciano a cantare la canzone per esprimere i loro sentimenti e confessare agli amici quanto è accaduto. Testo della canzone Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Sam e Mercedes: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights Nuove Direzioni: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh Ragazzi: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? Ragazze: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? Nuove Direzioni: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Sam e Mercedes: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights Nuove Direzioni: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Ragazze: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? Ragazzi: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? Nuove Direzioni: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Sam e Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights Nuove Direzioni: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Ragazzi: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag Ragazze: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag Nuove Direzioni: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well she was good you know what I mean Nuove Direzioni: Woah! Sam e Mercedes: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights Nuove Direzioni: Woo, woo, woo Ragazze: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? Ragazzi: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Sam con Mercedes: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights.... Nuove Direzioni: Tell me more, tell me more! Classifiche internazionali Personaggi Summer Nights è una canzone tratta dal noto musical Grease. Per rendere omaggio alla pellicola datata anni Settanta, anche Glee ha un cast che ricalca ciascuno dei personaggi del musical. *'I T-Birds Boys:' **'Danny': interpretato da Sam Evans; *'Le Pink Ladies' **'Sandy': interpretata da Mercedes Jones **'Rizzo': interpretata da Kurt Hummel; Curiosità *Questa canzone era stata inizialmente scelta per essere cantata nell'episodio pilota del telefilm, Voci fuori dal coro. Tuttavia, dopo le ultime revisioni, la scelta è ricaduta su You're the One That I Want; *Questa performance è stata girata nella medesima scuola che fu scelta per girare il musical, la Venice High School di Los Angeles, in California; *Anche se inequivocabilmente è Kurt a recitare nei panni di Rizzo, Santana fa molti gesti come tale personaggio durante la performance Galleria di foto Sn.jpg Glee-girls-la-1-17-12.jpg summernights.jpg Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Canzoni Rory Flanagan Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease